disneyskickinitfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Amz96/Kimderella ( Auditions) part 3
Hey guys im glad you like part 2 so here is part 3 ! Chapter 3 '' '' Previously '' Jack: Ok, w’ll come Mrs Wedge: thank you see you tomorrow the same time. ''Jack and Kim grab their bags and head off to Practice. And now '' 'Skipping time 'next day ''Last period English '' ''Jack and Kim whispering ''Kim: so Jack are you ready for today auditions ? Jack: I guess, Kim: what do you mean Jack: im glad i get to spend time alone with you, b..u Teacher: Mr Brewer and Ms Crawford, is there something you would like to share with us ''Bell rings '' Teacher: Class dismissed Kim: you ready Jack: yeah I guess Kim: oh come one its better then sitting in a class room for hours doing nothing where we don’t get to talk Jack: I know...... 'At the Auditions ''' Kim: ok can we get, Ashlee, Grace, Noah and Stacy to sit at the front Jack: and we get every one else to come and stand up on stage All the boys and girls come and stand out on stage '' Kim: Ok so we have to choose 2 more boys, and 7 more girls Jack: right, ill choose the boys and you choose the girls Kim: how about i choose the boys and you choose the girls Jack: Um what would we do that, it ....... ''Jack and Kim start to arguing '' ''Mrs Wedge walks out '' Mrs Wedge: He he he hey, whats going on Ashlee: there fighting on who should choose who ? Mrs Wedge: why ? Ashlee: Not sure Mrs Wedge: Hang on, JACK, KIM ''Mrs wedge yells '' ''Jack and Kim stop arguing and look at Mrs Wedge '' Kim: Yeah Mrs Wedge: both of you come up on stage. Jack: Why ? Mrs Wedge: Just come on come come. '' Jack and Kim up on stage '' ''Mrs Wedge looking at a sheet of paper with names on: Ashlee, Grace, Noah and Stacy, please come up on stage. Ashlee, grace, Noah, and Stacy walk ups on stage '' Mrs Wedge: Ok so Ashlee and Stacy, you will play the step sisters, Stacy: But i don’t wanna be the step sister, I wanna be cinderella Mrs Wedge: Now Stacy, this is just a test run Stacy: so you saying i’m cinderella Kim: Why do u wanna be cinderella Stacy: Because, you get to wear the beautiful gowns and all ways get the guys ! Kim: is that all you really care about all of this Mrs Wedge: Girls Girls, Now Grace you will play the fairy god mother, Jack you will play Prince charming and noah, you will play Prince charming’s friend, now all we need is the evil, step mother, and the princes father and Cindy’s friend anyone interested, Young girl stands up Girl: I am Mrs Wedge: And what is you name ? Girl: My name is Hayley. Mrs Wedge: Well Hayley, would you like to come up on stage. ''Hayley walks up on stage '' ''Boy stand up '' Boy: Ill play the role of the father. Mrs Wedge: Great and what is you name Boy: Jonah Mrs Wedge: great, come up on stage. ''a boy and girl stand up. '' Mrs Wedge: we only need one friend for cinderella ? Kim: why cant she have to i mean, could we change this around a little Mrs Wedge: I guess, and your names are Boy: Im Leo Girl: and Im Eva. Mrs Wedge: ok Leo and Eva, please come up on stage, ''Leo and Eva, walk up on stage. Up on stage Mrs Wedge: Now Jack and Kim can you say the lines of Prince charming and Cinderella Kim: Why, were meant to be the directors Mrs Wedge: When i saw you to deliberating, I saw a connection Kim: A what ? Mrs Wedge: Just say the lines Kim: ok. ''Jack : Prince Charming '' ''Kim : Cinderella. '' ''Ashlee and Stacy: Step sisters '' ''Noah: prince charming friend '' ''Jonah: Father of Prince charming '' ''Hayley and Leo: friends of cinderella '' ''Eva: Step mother '' Eva: Cindy, start scrubbing the floor and then you can clean the girls rooms Kim: Why, i need to get ready for the ball Eva: Your not worthy to go to the ball Mrs Wedge: ok good Good, Eva you have the part of the stepmother Eva: thank you Mrs Wedge: Now Noah and Jack, take it away. Noah: Yes Jack: OK Noah: So Jack, who are you going to take to the homecoming ball Jack: Well i saw this amazing girl, yesterday, Blond hair, beautiful eyes, She’s perfect, Noah: Whats here Name Jack: I don’t no, all I know is that she’s our age and here mother treats her like a made Noah: Oh no Jack: What ? Mrs Wedge: Ok stop, great work, Noah, you have the part of Prince Charming friend. Ok Jack stay here, and Johan come here and play the character of the king. Johan: No son, our annual ball is this saturday, and I want you to take one the two girls Ashlee or Stacy Jack: Why father ? Johan: Because I said, So they are the only choices we have even thou they are ugly Jack: But father i have some one else in mind. Johan: Are they rich Jack: No Johan: well then NO ! Mrs Wedge: Perfect, Great work Johan, you have a great perfonality to be the father of prince Charming. Johan: really thanks. Mrs Wedge: Now, Hayley and Leo, Leo: yes, Mrs Wedge: come her Hayley: yes Mrs Wedge: and Kim Kim: Yes, Mrs Wedge: ok make some magic, show me what you have Kim: ok Leo: So Kim, i hear there is the annual, ball this weekend Kim: yeah i know, i’ve being given jobs to do, so im not going Hayley: but you wanna go right Kim: I do, but i guess im not fit for being a princess. Hayley: Kim, You are a princess, a better princess then your to step sisters. Kim: hah yeah, Leo: so what are you going to do Kim: nothing, Leo: Oh come on Kim, Kim: There’s nothing I can do. Leo: yes there is Hayley: Um am i just imagining this Kim: no, Leo: What. Mrs Wedge: Great work Leo and Hayley, Hayley, you have one of the parts, leo i might just get you to stay back, i wanna see you one more time. Hayley: thank you Leo: ok Mrs Wedge: Stacy and Ashlee Stacy: Kim you are never going to be fit to be a princess like us beautiful young ladies Kim: Ha beautiful, I can hardly see your face with all the pimpels Stacy: Your the one scrubbing the floors Kim: really thats you come back ? Ashlee: Kim seriously, you think you can get a man, the way you are dressed ? Kim: Why do you guys always have to be so mean to me Ashlee: um i’m pretty sure thats our job Kim: What ever, I need to get ready for school Mrs Wedge: Great work, Stacy and Ashlee Stacy: SO i got the part of cinderella Mrs Wedge: No you got the part on one of the step sisters, Stacy: WHAT , No i want the part of cinderella Mrs Wedge: well the reason why i gave you the part of one of the setp sisters is because you’ve certainly got the attitude for it. Stacy: fine Mrs Wedge: and Ashlee, you have the other part to the step sister. Ashlee: thank you. Mrs Wedge: I think we have every thing Kim: Um Mrs what about Cinderella Mrs Wedge: Ah yes, um that would be Jack and Kim Every one ( Jack, Kim, Ashlee, Stacy, Noah, Jonah, Hayley, Leo, Eva) WHAT ! Jack: but we didn’t even Audition. Mrs Wedge: i’m pretty sure you did Kim: What do mean Mrs Wedge: well i got you and Jack up here cause I thought you to would be great for cinderella and prince charming. Jack: Why Mrs Wedge: Well lets just say you to both have great chemistry together. Every one ( Ashlee, Stacy, Noah, Jonah, Hayley, Leo, Eva) Oooooooo ''Jack and Kim both blush '' To be continued. -------- Thx for reading ! Let me know what you think in the comment below ! xoxox PLEASE PRAY FOR LINA Amz Category:Blog posts